


Like burning fire inside

by TheSilverMaiden



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMaiden/pseuds/TheSilverMaiden
Summary: Al inicio compartir departamento con su mejor amigo había sido como un sueño, podían pasar horas escuchando música, practicando o simplemente hablando el uno con el otro sobre nimiedades durante horas. Pero la vida de nadie es perfecta, y vivir con otra persona siempre es un reto.
Relationships: Sebastian "Glam" (Metal Family)/Ches (Metal Family)
Kudos: 28





	Like burning fire inside

Siendo sinceros, Glam no tenía muchas cosas por las cuales quejarse. A pesar de haber tenido que salir de su casa y empezar a valerse por sí mismo, se encontraba perfectamente feliz con su situación actual. Tenía amigos, trabajo, un techo sobre su cabeza y la comida no faltaba en su mesa. Sin embargo, la vida de nadie es perfecta y la suya no podía ser la excepción. 

Al inicio compartir departamento con su mejor amigo había sido como un sueño, podían pasar horas escuchando música, practicando o simplemente hablando el uno con el otro sobre nimiedades durante horas. Pero la vida de nadie es perfecta, y vivir con otra persona siempre es un reto. 

Ambos tenían cosas en su contra, Ches era demasiado desordenado y Glam acomodaba las cosas en lugares extraños. El rubio era pésimo haciendo las compras y el moreno nunca sabía cuándo iba a ser sometido a alguna combinación extraña nacida de la mala planeación del otro. Eran pequeños detalles que llegaban a molestarlos pero que estaban aprendiendo a navegar poco a poco. 

Dentro de todo, lo único que verdaderamente superaba a Glam eran las acciones inconscientes de su mejor amigo. 

Cuando empezaron a compartir cama todo parecía ir bien, cada uno se quedaba en su lado de la cama y podían dormir tranquilamente. 

Aparentemente, esto había sido gracias a un esfuerzo consciente del moreno por mantenerse en el lado opuesto de la cama, porque en el último mes había comenzado a migrar lentamente hacia el otro lado. Al principio Glam no le dio mucha importancia, él realmente no necesitaba mucho espacio y no acostumbraba moverse mucho durante la noche, así que dejó que el otro se extendiera a gusto. 

El problema real comenzó hace casi una semana. 

Como ya era costumbre cuando Glam cerró su libro para disponerse a dormir Ches ya estaba completamente muerto para el mundo, bocabajo y extendido casi en medio de la cama. El rubio lo miró divertido, le parecía increíble que la personalidad relajada y ostentosa del chico se viera reflejada hasta en su manera de dormir. 

Después de apagar la luz se acomodó y se dejo llevar por el cansancio hacia al mundo de los sueños. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando su cuerpo tensó completamente al ser rodeado por un peso desconocido. Al cobrar más conciencia se percató que el responsable de su alarma era el brazo de Ches, que había terminado por migrar completamente a su lado de la cama y había decidido que Glam era su nuevo oso de peluche o algo similar. 

Incómodo con la situación el rubio intentó apartar el brazo y empujar a Ches hacia el lado contrario, fue una solución momentánea, ya que una vez que el más alto logró acomodarse el brazo nuevamente cayó sobre él. Repitió la acción un par de veces más pero después de batallar por un buen rato decidió rendirse e intentar dormir, lo que significó un verdadero reto para alguien acostumbrado a no compartir su espacio personal con nadie. 

La mañana siguiente amaneció adolorido y con dolor de cabeza debido a la tensión provocada por el abrazo de su compañero. Con un suspiro cansado se resignó a enfrentar así su día, por la tarde encontraría un momento para hablar con el otro.

El problema es que había pasado casi una semana sin encontrar ese momento, y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. 

Era la quinta vez que empujaba al moreno a su lado de la cama, lo peor es que el desgraciado ni siquiera se había inmutado. Resignado a una noche más de sueño intermitente Glam se acomodó mejor en la cama, y al encoger levemente sus rodillas su trasero se encontró con la ingle del otro, avergonzado por el contacto el rubio intentó separarse pero fue inmediatamente seguido y esta vez fue imposible ignorar lo obvio. Ches estaba duro, y la fricción que su cuerpo buscaba la había encontrado en el trasero del rubio. 

La parte racional de su cerebro le gritaba que saliera e intentar dormir en el sillón, sin embargo era imposible hacerle caso mientras sentía la respiración húmeda y entrecortada del moreno en su cuello, despertando en él una excitación difícil de controlar.

Esta situación lo ponía en una posición muy incómoda y no solo de manera física. Durante las últimas semanas Glam se había atrapado observando a su compañero más de una vez, cuando se preparaban para dormir, cuando se estiraba por las las mañanas y su playera se subía dejando ver una pequeña franja de su abdomen y prefería no pensar en todas las veces en las que un movimiento particularmente interesante de esas manos lo había hecho perder la noción de lo que estaba haciendo. El rubio había evitado pensar a fondo en las implicaciones de esto, pero ahora, con el cuerpo de Ches pegado al suyo, no podía pensar en otro cosa y una parte de él estaba comenzado a reaccionar a la estimulación. 

Un empujón particularmente acertado le hizo soltar un leve gemido involuntario. Intentando reprimir futuros sonidos llevó una mano a su boca, mientras la otra se acercaba lentamente a su ropa interior. Puso su palma sobre su creciente erección para aliviarse un poco, exhaló lentamente y con cuidado empujó lo suficiente la prenda para liberar su miembro y tras un momento de duda lo tomó en su mano y comenzó a acariciarse con movimientos lentos y vacilantes. 

Después de un par de minutos su mano envolvió con más confianza su pene, continuó con movimientos de la base a la punta experimentando con la presión mientras acariciaba la punta con su pulgar, las primeras gotas de semen comenzaron a salir y con la lubricación extra su mano comenzó a deslizarse con mayor facilidad. 

Una parte de él no dejaba de sentirse culpable por lo estaba haciendo, pero la respiración pesada y los movimientos insistentes de la cadera de su compañero le indicaban que no era el único que estaba disfrutando de la situación. Así que sin pensarlo más se acomodó mejor contra el otro y se entregó al placer.

Glam podía sentir la excitación expandirse por todo su cuerpo, como un calor que a su paso iba despertando cada una de sus terminales nerviosas, haciéndolo hiperconsciente de cada uno de los puntos en los que su cuerpo conectaba con el de Ches. Sus caderas habían comenzado un vaivén casi imperceptible que le permitía sentir cómo el miembro del otro chocaba tentadoramente en el pliegue de su trasero, mientras que en su cuello podía sentir cómo la respiración del otro se aceleraba y entrecortaba cada vez más, enviando escalofríos por toda su columna. El movimiento de su mano se volvió más seguro y rápido, los gemidos eran más difíciles de contener y por pequeños que fueran parecían resonar en la habitación. 

La excitación comenzó a agolparse en su abdomen indicándole que estaba cerca de terminar. Movió su mano con más rapidez, olvidándose por completo de ser silencioso y discreto dejo salir los gemidos que había reprimido. Los ruidos que emitía se acrecentaron al sentir que los movimientos en de cadera del otro también se aceleraban. Un empujón particularmente fuerte y un gemido ahogado le indicaron que Ches se había venido, con esto y un diestro movimiento de su muñeca Glam no tardó en seguirlo. En un intento de alargar su orgasmo continuó con las caricias hasta que la estimulación se volvió incómoda. 

Una vez que logró controlar su respiración tomó consciencia de lo que acababa de suceder. En su mano y abdomen todavía podían verse la evidencia de su venida, y en su trasero podía sentir el rastro húmedo de la de Ches. 

Completamente avergonzado de acomodó dentro de su ropa interior, sin importarle que eso significara arruinarla completamente. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de voltearse para enfrentar al moreno. 

En todo este tiempo ninguno había dicho una sola palabra, pero era obvio que el otro no podía estar tan dormido como quería aparentar. 

Al voltear se encontró con los ojos del moreno, se veía cansado pero claramente despierto. Se quedaron viendo un rato sin decir una palabra, un fuerte sonrojo adornaba las mejillas del más bajo, y Glam estaba seguro de que en su rostro había uno exactamente igual. 

—Yo…

—Creo que… 

Empezaron ambos al mismo tiempo y rieron levemente ante la interrupción. Un silencio cómodo volvió a reinar en la habitación. Tenían mil preguntas por hacerse, pero en sus ojos podían ver que nada importante había cambiado entre ellos y eso los tranquilizaba. 

—Tenemos que hablar de esto, —dijo Glam, rompiendo el silencio con un susurro.

—Lo sé, —concordó Ches, acercando tentativamente su mano a la del rubio. 

—Tal vez no ahora, —dijo mientras tomaba la mano del otro.— Preferiría tener esta conversación después de haber dormido más de 20 minutos y con ropa interior limpia. —Ches rió levemente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Glam.

—Buena idea. 

—Buenas noches, Ches. 

—Buenas noches, Glam.

Durante la noche Ches volvió a abrazarlo, pero esta vez Glam no puso ninguna resistencia. La mañana siguiente amaneció sorprendentemente descansado. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hola personitas del bosque!
> 
> Primero que nada quiero decir que esto es culpa de Mili (@mili.artist). Yo andaba bien tranquila peleándome con la actualización del fic que tengo ongoing y Mili publicó este post y pues la verdad no pude resistirme a escribir esto. 
> 
> Ahora un aviso parroquial:  
> La actualización del otro fic probablemente llegue hasta la semana que viene. Tengo mucho trabajo y esa historia me pide más planeación y ahorita mi cabeza no da para tanto (mi trabajo es literalmente escribir y corregir textos, y después de más de 8 horas de eso la verdad no me quedan ganas de seguir frente a la compu). Por esta misma razón este texto no está revisado en su totalidad, así que me disculpo por los errores que se puedan haber encontrado.
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado y espero poder leerlos muy pronto. <3
> 
> El título viene de la canción "Massive Addictive" de Amaranthe.


End file.
